第368話
凶行 (日語：凶行）是獵人漫畫牙第368話 故事大要 阿糸 uses Little Eye clandestinely to survey the rooms of the other Princes and records the information such that 巴比瑪茵那 cannot read it with his En. 酷拉皮卡 is concerned about the consequences of using Emperor's Time for the extended period of time he did. Oito inspects 摩摩潔 room, only to find her being suffocated by a bodyguard. Oito warns Kurapika of what Momoze's plight, so he has 比爾 and 巴比瑪茵那 get in contact with Momoze's operator. They are too late as Momoze already died of asphyxiation. Bill reveals that the guards were outside her room when the murder happened. Momoze's mother, 瑟望奇, is advocating for the execution of the six guards, since she believes they are complicit in the assassination. 酒田 asks Kurapika why Momoze's 念獸 did not protect her during the incident. Kurapika explains that because Momoze retired to her bedroom earlier than usual, she must have been fatigued. Because the beast draws its power from the host, it means that a significant amount of her aura was taken by the beast for some other activity, and while she was weakened, the perpetrator struck. Babimyna asks Oito why she took such an irrational approach to revealing Momoze's situation. Oito explains that while this was a survival contest, she still has the humanity to care for someone else's daughter. Babimyna leaves the room and retracts his En. Oito goes back to surveying with Little Eye. Bill returns from a phone call and tells Kurapika that they would receive bodyguards from 10 of the other princes, all of whom are likely to be stationed there to monitor Kurapika and Bill. The other Hunters have agreed to the 2 week timeline to teach Nen, although this could mean that many guards will be sent to learn Nen. Kurapika suddenly faints from the extended usage of Emperor's time, much to Bill's shock. 半藏 laments over his failure to protect Momoze, and 比斯吉 comforts him. Hanzo deduces that the culprit used a clone to commit the murder, and arresting the 6 guards would only help vindicate them should another murder happen. Hanzo goes on to say that the murderer likely had to focus all their attention on the clone, and Biscuit continues the logic by saying it had to be an off-duty guard. Hanzo vows to avenge Momoze and catch the criminal. 傑利多尼希 asks 廷太 about the amount of time required to learn Nen, referencing a message he heard from 秋來 stating that Nen could be taught in 2 weeks. He threatens her to tell the truth about the time needed to learn Nen. Theta responds that while it is possible, it is hazardous, and her method is the best. Tserriednich's Nen beast comes threateningly close to Theta as she promises that she is telling him the truth. Blood spatter then comes onto the ground. 本話重點 * Emperor Time has been active for about 4 hours. ** 3 hours before Queen 阿糸 (8th) has activated Little Eye. i.e. while having the ability on standby. ** About an hour after activating Little Eye. *** Queen Oito only manages to investigate Prince 瑪拉亞姆's (13th) living quarters during this period. ** This equates to Kurapika losing approximately 600 days of his life, or 1 year, 7 months and 22 days. ** Kurapika collapses to the ground as a result of the accumulated fatigue caused by Emperor Time. * Prince 摩摩潔 (12th) is strangled to death by an unknown figure. ** The six royal guards of Prince Momoze (比科特, 倪培巴, 布拉吉, 拉洛庫, 塔福迪 and 納葛麻姆) are detained and set to be court-martialed. * Kurapika's 念能力 training is scheduled to start on the next day at 9 a.m. ** All Princes agrees to send their guards except for Prince 黛森 (6th) and Prince 卡蜜拉 (2nd). ** Prince 班哲明 (1st) will send 巴魯薩米爾科, his Captain of the Guards, to watch over their actions. ** Kurapika decides to set a limit of 2 people for each Prince. 依序登場角色 導航 en:Chapter_368